


Don't Interfere

by LuckyKoneko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dartz is also a bit of a jerk, Gen, Shadi is a jerk, When isn't he, but Shadi completely deserved that so I don't care, catch the Capsule Monsters reference, it's not very hard to find, wish I knew Duelist of the Roses so I could've referenced that. but nope.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/pseuds/LuckyKoneko
Summary: Dartz has always attempted to influence history so that it favors him. In Egypt, he meets his match, and a strange rivalry begins…





	Don't Interfere

He hurried through the streets of the town of thieves, his hood pulled over his head. He was late, he could sense it. Events were already unfolding, and he might be too late to influence them. Still, he was not going to give up without trying.

He followed the white-haired child to the entrance of the cavern, but something kept him from entering. Annoyed, he attempted to dispel the spell that was clearly meant to keep strangers out, only to find that he was unable to remove it. Strange…

A shadow formed in the doorway in front of him, its appearance only vaguely humanoid. It watched him with hollow red eyes.

_**“Don’t interfere”**_ it told him. **_“These events are not yours to control.”_**

He turned away and left.

Years later, he watched as the young Pharaoh chased the white-haired thief through the city, knowing that whatever would happen was beyond his control. Fate had decided a different outcome for Timaeus’ descendant. Well, no matter. He would leave the track and pick it up later. There were other tracks for him to follow.

One such trail surfaced in the kingdom of Macedon, several centuries later. A great general, destined to conquer a large part of the world. Intrigued, he followed the young ruler, but soon found that, again, events would not unfold the way he wanted them to.

He spent hours upon hours attempting to earn the general’s favor, but in Egypt, he met the strange being that had hindered his plans before. This time, it took the shape of a man he had seen next to the young Pharaoh, but with some interesting differences. It seemed the man did not want his identity known.

“Why did you come back?” the strange man asked him.

He shook his head. “Not by my own choice. I followed the man you are so eager to speak to.”

“Fate has decided that he will not die for your cause."

“You seem to have gained knowledge since the last time I was here.”

“I have.”

He chuckled. “Well, in any case, I would like to see how this one ends.”

The stranger frowned. “Do as you wish, but don’t interfere.”

“I won’t” he promised as he turned to leave. Another powerful soul lost to this stranger. Unfortunate, but not impossible to overcome. There would be others.

He followed the general until his conquest ended in India, where his armies refused to follow him any further and the general himself, after a strange accident that cost him the lives of four of his best advisors, seemed to have become a different man. There, he left the army and headed east. The general had become useless to him, but there would always be others.

It took many centuries before he finally found the opportunity he’d been waiting for. The descendants of Critias, Hermos and Timaeus, all in the same place at the same time. An interesting surprise was the news that the Pharaoh’s soul appeared to be present as well, which meant he might have no need for the other descendant’s soul. He would not miss this opportunity.

This time, he waited until the majority of events had already unfolded and the Pharaoh was well on his way to discover the truth about his past. Of course he couldn’t let that happen. It would ruin his plans. He waited until the day before the Pharaoh would attempt to view his past to prepare his spell, and as he was about to begin, the stranger who had hindered him twice before appeared.

“I expected you” he said with a smile.

The stranger frowned. “What are you trying to do?”

“What I wanted to do several times before. I’m glad you stopped me every time before now. I would never have a chance as good as this one.”

“You are hindering the natural flow of events.”

“No, I am delaying it, just as you delayed my version of events several times. This time, events will follow the fate I see.”

“I understand.” The stranger bowed his head. “I will wait, then, until you either fail or succeed to find what you seek.”

“Thank you.” He turned his attention back to the spell he had prepared. “Oh, Shadi-“

The other froze in place for a second, surprised to hear his name.

Dartz merely smiled, waiting to speak his final words until the other was almost gone.

“Don’t interfere.”


End file.
